The ABC of Hogwarts
by Blackwater A
Summary: When Hermione gets called away, Ron and Harry find a little more out about living. Snape gets laid, Draco finally gets whats coming to him and Lucius is, well, Lucius. NO slash.
1. Chapter 1: Morgana

**Disclaimer:** Most characters belong to J K Rowling but a couple are ours.

Ok guys this is the first chapter. Remember though that it might not be that exciting cause it's just where we introduce the first character into the story mainly.

Remember, it's _not NC-17 in this chapter_. That comes in a couple of chapters' time.  
  


Chapter 1: Morgana 

"Miss Blackwater! Pay attention to what I am demonstrating to the class." Professor McGonagall spoke shrilly over the heads of the sixth year students. Morgana looked up silently as the people turned around in their seats to stare at her.

From behind her dark veil of hair that she liked to keep over her face, she watched as the Professor turned a frog into a magnificent black Stallion the back again. A few students awed in appreciation but Morgana didn't think this was anything special, not for a sixth year class anyway. 

She looked over at her friends only to find Hermione as disinterested in today's class as she, and Ron and Harry were having a pretend sword duelling match discreetly under the desk with their quills.

When the lesson was over and the class finally dismissed, the four of them began to drag themselves slowly out of the room.

"What do we have next?" Morgana asked softly. She hated drawing attention to herself any more than she had to.

"Double Potions." Ron complained loudly, "Snape for two whole hours!"

"Oh Great! I wonder what his excuse will be for taking points from Gryffindor today?" Harry added.

Morgana personally loved Potions. It was her best subject although she hated Professor Snape. He clearly loved to torment her as he had her friends for so long. He taunted her for getting her potions right and not helping those who messed theirs up, but every time she _did _try to help, he would punish her and the person who wasn't smart enough to get it right themselves.

Ron told her once that he thought Snape hated Morgana almost as much as he did Harry, and that was a lot.

"Hermione, want to go to the library after class and make a start on our Transfiguration assignment?" Morgana quietly asked.

"I was about to suggest the same thing." Her friend smiled.

"You two are bloody nutters! She only just gave us that five minutes ago!" yelled Ron.

This was only the second year that Morgana had attended Hogwarts. She had received her letter along with everyone else but except for attending the sorting ceremony, she had done all her schooling from home. She couldn't leave her father on a full time bases because he was so sick. Dumbledore had understood and agreed to let her work via owl. When her father had died, leaving her and Alexander all alone, they were finally sent to Hogwarts. It wasn't until their father had died that Morgana's true parentage had been bought to light. Then man she had grown up believing as her parent was apparently nothing more than a stepfather. Her real blood father was Muggle. Not only that, he was a clinically insane Muggle. He was sent to an institution after he snapped one day and tried to kill everyone he knew, including Morgana and her mother.

Morgana's mother had been a beautiful witch by the name of Persephone Silvershine. She had been a Slytherin in school, and a Prefect. She had died when Morgana was ten and her brother nine, leaving her whole world in ruin. She had become inward and shy, and when the second of their parents had died, she knew her whole life had been a lie.

Even Alexander, whom had always been her best friend, wasn't the full-blooded brother she had always believed him to be. To top it all off, he had been sorted into Slytherin, following their mother's and his fathers footsteps whilst she had been left to Gryffindor.

Please review… we need your opinions!!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Idea

**Disclaimer:** Most characters belong to J K Rowling but a couple are ours.

Remember, it's _not NC-17 in this chapter_. That comes in a couple of chapters' time.

Chapter 2: The Idea 

They walked into the cold dungeon they called their classroom and took a seat at the very back, where most of the Gryffindor's sat. Slytherin's almost always sat at the front. 

Draco Malfoy turned as they were taking out their work stuff and grinned evilly. 

"Hey Mudblood Morgana, going to cry when you don't go to the ball? No one would go with you. You're too ugly!" 

"Shut up Malfoy!" yelled Harry angrily in her defence.

"What are you going to do about it Potter?" when Harry didn't reply he continued, "Maybe you should go together, Pathetic Potter and Mudblood Morgana. The Hogwarts freak show. Then again we wouldn't want to blind any one now would we?" All the Slytherin's laughed.

Last year, Morgana didn't get asked to the ball so she didn't go. Ron and Hermione, being boyfriend and girlfriend went together, whilst Harry had gone with Cho.

"Don't listen to him Morgana, he's just an idiot." Hermione whispered to her. She kept he face down anyway, refusing look at her friends.

"Today's lesson's are cancelled."

Everyone looked up the front to find Snape standing there silently surveying the class. "Don't get too excited though, I expect a three parchment essay on the different uses of Dragons Liver, on my desk by the end of today."

Morgana watched as Neville turned a sickly shade of green. Next to her she heard Ron swear under his breath,

"Stupid greasy Git! Three rolls of parchment? By this evening?"

"We'd best head to the library then." Harry sighed.

Half way there Morgana was suddenly hit with a brilliant idea. She grabbed Hermione's arm excitedly and whispered it to her as they walked.

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's an excellent idea." Hermione answered just as they reached the library. "Hang on," she continued, "I know just where it will be. You find us a table and I'll be back soon."

Morgana watched as her friend ran down a rather dark looking isle. She found a seat with Ron and Harry and anxiously waited for Hermione's return. 

"I found it! I found it!" she heard a few moments later. All three looked up as Hermione came running.

"Found what? What are you up too now Hermione?" Ron questioned curiously.

"None of your business." She said, giving him a stern look as she sat down. "You'll find out soon enough." She opened the book up on her already marked page and showed Morgana.

"Here it is… 'The Confidaous Expandium' potion." 

"Hmmm…" Morgana whispered, scanning the ingredients thoughtfully, "Dried Billywig stings, Salamander Blood, Crushed Pennyroyal, Soapwort… oh."

"What?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"One Male Antipodean Opaleye scale."

"Oh. I see. That will be a little bit more difficult."

"All the other ingredients are basics. But that… well… it's hopeless." She quietly cried.

"Snape would have one." Hermione stated. "We could use Harry's cloak…?"

"No. I don't want anyone getting into trouble on my behalf. I… I …" Morgana swallowed, "I will _ask _for it."

"Ask? Snape? Oh Morgs, he's going to laugh at you, to say the least!"

"I know, but is there any other choice?" 

"I'll go to Hogsmeade and try to find it there first."

"Please do. The potion doesn't have to be made until the day I use it so I won't ask him yet. I hope we find it." They looked back down at the book. "Lets just copy this out for now."

Yes I know it's short. The boring chapters will be. Once Gisselle makes her entrance though it's going to get naughty. ;-)

Please Review… We need your opinions!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Argument

**Disclaimer:** Most characters belong to J K Rowling but a couple are ours.

Remember, it's _not NC-17 in this chapter_. That comes in a couple of chapters' time.

Chapter 3: The Argument 

Next day in Potions Morgana sat anxiously thinking about whether or not Hermione would find the Dragon's Scale in Hogsmeade on the weekend. She really didn't want the task of having to ask Professor Snape for anything.

Morgana felt an elbow nudge her softly.

"Hey Moggy?" Whispered Ron. She smiled, as he was the only person who called her by this name. "Going to come with us tomorrow?" 

"No Ron." She answered quietly, "You know I can't handle being in that place. It's too busy."

"You'll be alright. Me and Harry will look after you."  He stated proudly, puffing his chest outwards.

"Harry and I Ron, how many times do I have to tell you?" corrected Hermione beside him. Just then they heard a low growl behind them. As they slowly turned, they saw the Professor standing there glowing.

"Five points from Gryffindor… each." Then lifting his long finger, he pointed towards them individually. "One, two, three."

When he was again out of ear range Ron broke the silence.

"How can he have a look of such satisfaction on his face without breaking into a smile? I think his mouth is broken."

"Ron that's terrible!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? He could have broken it the same time he broke his nose. The Ugly Prat." 

Morgana blocked out their voices as her mind drifted from the classroom. She thought about the 'The Confidaous Expandium' potion. What if it really worked? What if it didn't? Was she doing the right thing?

"Daydreaming are we Blackwater?" She snapped out of it only to face Snape. "Keep that up and you'll end up just like your mother." He slowly stepped closer towards her as Morgana sank deeper into her chair terrified.

"She always did dream that she owned this school, the way she paraded around all high and mighty between visiting all the dorms."

Morgana sat there silently fuming. Her head dropped so no one could see the anger flashing in her vivid emerald eyes. 'How dare he even mention my Mother!' she thought close to tears. Her silence obviously fuelled him on more.

"Your Mother was nothing but a stupid little tramp and you will end up the same if you take that pathetic potion your working on!" 

That was the final straw. Her mother was not a tramp! Morgana slowly rose from where she sat and spoke in a low staggering voice that was forced.

"Don't you ever say such things about my mother! She was greater than you could ever hope to be. She may have made mistakes but more people than you could count loved her. You've probably never loved, or been loved by a single person in your entire miserable life. How could you when you've got no heart? You have no soul. You probably drove your family away if you ever even had one that is. Your just a meaningless empty man who gets his thrills picking on defenceless students that never did a thing to harm you. If that wasn't enough, now you abuse the memory of someone who's already dead. It's no wonder you're the head of Slytherin. Your as cold-blooded as the reptiles you represent!" She took a short breath before continuing with one last thing. "Oh, and my potion is not pathetic!"

The silence that engulfed the classroom was deafening. Even Malfoy appeared shocked.

Suddenly Snape's hand was crushing her wrist as he pulled her roughly out of her chair. 

"Out! Get out!" it was the closest thing she had ever seen to him loosing his temper and although his voice appeared even, anger dripped heatedly from it. Morgana barely had time to look back as she was dragged from the room but she noticed Malfoy slipping silently from his seat to watch them.

Her wrist was hurting excruciatingly but he didn't let go once they were out the door.

"I don't know how you did that but if you ever speak to me like that again I will reduce you to something further down the food chain than you already are." Morgana swallowed the lump in her throat that had been holding back her tears and one slide down her cheek. The fact that he mistakenly took this as a sign of defeat showed on his face, that was, until she spoke.

"Let go."

"Why should I?" the acid in his voice stung as he snarled at the remark.

Morgana replied with as much strength as she could muster. 

"Because you've broken it."

He looked down as he removed his hand and almost smiled. Her wrist was swelling rapidly and there were already purplish marks appearing.

"Oh dear." She had never heard someone use so much sarcasm in one sentence before. "You'd better leave then." 

Morgana didn't need to be told twice, she turned on her heal as began walking towards the hospital wing. She had only gotten a few steps when a voice behind her called back.

"Oh and Blackwater, two weeks detention and 50 more points from Gryffindor."

(ooooo we looooveee Snape!!!!!!)

Please Review… We need your opinions!!!


	4. Chapter 4: A Gift?

**Disclaimer:** Most characters belong to J K Rowling but a couple are ours.

Remember, it's _not NC-17 in this chapter_. That comes in a couple of chapters' time.

Chapter 4: A Gift? 

"I still don't understand how you could have done this in potions." The medi-witch stated holding her wrist up in her hands examining it closely.

"I told you Madam Pompfry, I tripped over." Morgana lied. The way Morgana saw it, if she didn't tell on Snape then he might not tell Dumbledore about what she had said to him during the class. As much as he had deserved everything she had told him, he is a Professor and she shouldn't have spoken to a teacher in that manner. Never before in her life had she even raised her voice above a whisper to a teacher, let alone yell at them and say such vicious words.

"Moggy! Are you OK?" Ron shouted as he ran into the hospital wing followed closely by Harry. Both had worried looks on their faces.

Hermione came in a second later yelling,

"It's alright Morgana, I've got the homework for you!"

"Hermione!" Both boys groaned.

"So what happened to you?" Harry asked, "Malfoy laughed and said Snape had killed you and that your corpse was being sent here."

"Of course we didn't believe him," Ron continued, "but then Snape had this look on his face when he came back without you… it was kind of a smile. Then we knew something had to be wrong."

"I um… tripped over and landed on my wrist." Morgana explained carefully. If her friends knew the truth they would go straight to Dumbledore.

Just then, as if by magic, Dumbledore and Professor Snape walked through the door. 

Ron and Harry gave their potions teacher the evil eye and then smiled sweetly at their headmaster. 

"Now, now there is no need for this hostility." Dumbledore spoke calmly, "But there has been a serious matter brought to my attention. I wish to talk to Morgana Alone."

"Miss Blackwater…" Snape corrected the headmaster.

"Severus, you know I don't like the formalities of surnames. And if you don't mind staying behind for this matter involves you as well. Poppy if you could, kindly please escort these students into the hallway and wait for me there. That would be greatly appreciated."

When they were alone, they turned back to face Morgana. At this she began to get quite nervous. Were they going to expel her?

"How are you feeling my dear?" Dumbledore asked her kindly.

"Ok." She whispered in reply.

"Yes, yes. Broken bones are one of Poppy's skills that seem most in demand. Now, Severus tells me you had a little incident in class today."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just happened." She explained meekly.

"Well that's the way it usually comes about my Dear. But not to worry, now that we are aware we can set about teaching you how to control it."

'Control it?' Morgana thought to herself, 'Control what?'

"Severus has been so kind as to offer his services in the tuition of your gift. I'm afraid he is the only one who has knowledge on this subject."

Now Morgana was really confused. 'Gift?' she thought, 'What were they talking about?' A blank look of confusion must have shown on her face because Dumbledore turned questioningly to Snape.

"Severus?"

"During your little… performance," his lip curled on this word, "I realized, Miss Blackwater, that you are more like your mother than you thought." 

Anger began to rise in her. 'How dare he mention he mother yet again. Was he playing with her in front of Dumbledore?'

"You will calm yourself!" he ordered defiantly.

"What Severus is trying to say, my child," the headmaster took over gently. "Is that when your mother was a student here, she gained a very unusual and dangerous talent. One that you now possess, have you ever heard of Telepathy?"

"Telepathy?" She questioned silently, "What's that?"

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed, "The ability to read ones mind." 

*Authors note: Don't stress folks! This Telepathy thing isn't a major part of the story. She barely ever uses it! It just makes the next few chapters fall right into place nicely.

My co-writer 'Arramous' will be making her appearance soon and it's going to be good.

Please Read & Review… we need those opinions coming…


	5. Chapter 5: Quiet Conversations

**Disclaimer:** Most characters belong to J K Rowling but a couple are ours.

Remember, it's _not NC-17 in this chapter_. That comes in a couple of chapters' time.

Chapter 5: Quiet Conversations 

Morgana couldn't believe what they were telling her. Her? With such a gift? What would her broth Alex think about this? He would probably laugh and say he knew she wasn't meant for Gryffindor. Throughout the wizarding world, telepathy was considered a very dark art. It cannot be obtained for more than a few hours through magic, but naturally, naturally it is passed down heretically only, and even then it's rare.

"I knew my mother had it but I never thought…" she trailed off. Dumbledore smiled and patted her hand softly. "When… how…?"

"Apparently," he said glancing towards Snape before continuing, "You yelled at Severus when he hadn't actually said anything directly. Although I don't know what this little argument was about, I do know that it must have given Severus a shock to hear a student retort to his mere thoughts."

Snape let out a noise that sounded oddly like a grunt of disgust. She looked at warily and wondered why he would help her, or why she should even trust him after what he did to her. It was then that a realization hit her. She was no longer afraid of him. Even when he was crushing her wrist beneath his strong grip, she hadn't shown him her pain. Come to think of it, had she even been scared of him? Maybe, maybe not, she couldn't recall. All she knew is that, now armed with her new talent he didn't even make her flinch. This made Morgana smile beneath her curtain of hair.

She should make a formal apology to her teacher in front of the headmaster, even if she doesn't mean it.

"Sir?" she asked quietly of her potions teacher. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier in class." He seemed to regard her with interest for a moment before he turned and stalked out of the room, leaving Morgana alone with Dumbledore.

"Your detentions will be mixed with your new lessons. No one must be told of this Morgana. It is vitally important. Not even Harry, Ron or Hermione."

"What about Alex? He is my brother after all, he should know."

"I'm sorry, not yet. All in good time my dear, all in good time. I will now leave you to your rest." The headmaster winked at her before he too walked out of the room. Not long after her friends all came running back in.

"So what did they say?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

"They were just talking about my detentions. I start tonight."

That night had come all too quickly for Morgana. Now she was sitting in the cold dungeons under the watchful eye of Professor Snape. Although she was supposed to be concentrating on what she was given to read, (on mind control) she couldn't help but stare at his hands. With very little effort those hands could break bones yet she could see they were far from what she had expected. His skin appeared soft and gentle looking, not what one would insinuate the dreaded potions teacher would have.

She wondered what his palm would say if she went to read it. Would it tell her he hated everyone and everything, or why he loved to snarl at people?

Earlier when she had apologised to him it had been out of respect only. Now she felt the need to do it properly, even if it was for her own satisfaction, after all, he had freely volunteered to help her.

"Professor?" Morgana walked up to him cautiously avoiding his black eyes. 

"What is it now?"

"I wish to properly apologise for the things I said in class."

"You already have Miss Blackwater."

"Yes, I know," she continued nervously, "But I actually mean it this time."

"And you didn't last time?" his voice could barely be heard so she couldn't tell if this amused him or infuriated him. 

"Ah, no sir… I didn't. But in my defence you were acting like most of the things I called you."

"Most? Miss Blackwater." 

"Well I had no right to say what I did about you having no heart or soul. But then again you had no right to say what you did either."

"Your point?" he stated, almost uninterested.

She knew she was already walking a fine line even talking to him but she didn't care, she wasn't afraid.

"To start with you have to have a soul… somewhere, because everybody does and a heart well, you need to have one to have a pulse and as far as I can tell you're not dead… are you?" Snape didn't seem to care about her little speech and he looked back down to what he was grading.

"You know," she continued, not raising her timid voice above a whisper. "You must have a nice bone somewhere in your body otherwise Professor Dumbledore wouldn't like you, so you don't fool me anymore." This seemed to catch his attention better than she had hoped.

"So now I'm sadistic am I?" Morgana could hear the waring in his voice as he slowly stood from his seat.

"Well, you would be right. I revel in the fact people cower in my presence and recoil when I speak." He towered above her but she didn't flinch in the slightest. "I take it I no longer unnerve you?" he asked almost sweetly, although she saw danger flicker in his eyes. She shook her head silently.

"Well then, we'll have to remedy that now won't we Miss Blackwater?" With one graceful movement he reached out and grabbed both of her wrists in his hands.

Please Read and Review…. Please, please, please!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Remedies

**Disclaimer:** Most characters belong to J K Rowling but a couple are ours.

Remember, it's _not NC-17 in this chapter_. That comes in a couple of chapters' time.

Chapter 6: Remedies 

"Well then, we'll have to remedy that now won't we Miss Blackwater?" With one graceful movement he reached out and grabbed both of her wrists in his hands.

"Professor!" she yelled out panic stricken. Was he going to hurt her? How far would he go just to make her frightened of him?

He answered her desperate plea by forcibly pressing his lips to hers. Something clicked in her mind and a part of her shut off. No matter what he did to her, she would not react. Her dumb relaxed state obviously angered and confused him as he tried for another approach. She felt herself being suddenly pushed roughly onto his desk and she watched as ungraded papers flew off and a bottle of dried billywig stings smashed to the ground. His grip on her wrists moved to one hand as the other grabbed the back of her neck. Pulling her face forward until it was an inch from his.

"You look scared Blackwater, don't tell me I've won that easily."

She found her voice and although it was choked it spoke her mind.

"I'm not scared." she swallowed then added more quietly, "Nothing you can do will scare me."

"Nothing?"

Morgana shook her head.

"What about this?" His large hand left her neck and found it's way to her knee. She looked down at it, then up to meet Snape's eyes. Those endless black tunnels held her in a type of trance.

"Well?" 

Again she shook her head.

"Interesting."

All Morgana could think about was how close her teacher was and how warm his hand felt on her leg. She figured, he saw it as anyone being that close to him would be scare half out of their wits but it didn't her. She knew Snape was anything but stupid, he would know what the students call him behind his back, not counting the fact that she had said most of them straight to his face. 

She struggled to free her now aching wrists but he refused.

"Let go." Her voice appeared calm and normal, as if nothing was amiss.  

"I don't think so."

"Well then, loosen your grip. It's bruising me. I don't want another broken wrist."

Morgana watched as the look on Professor Snape's face contorted from sadistic pleasure to something that resembled out right anger. He was clearly discussed with the fact his actions were having no effect on this usually shy, timid and withdrawn student.

"What are you planning on doing to me?"

"Nothing he replied curling his upper lip with distain. "If you don't want me to." Before she had a chance to think about his answer he had slipped her cloak off of her shoulders with one graceful movement. "You know how to make me stop." He added cruelly. 

She knew, yes, she definitely knew. He wanted her to give in, to say he had won then, and only then, would he cease his current actions. Somehow though, her mind was to concerned about that now, it was too busy wondering how many students he treated in this way. 

Morgana closed her eyes so she couldn't see what Snape was doing, although she could definitely feel it. In fact she found the whole situation shamefully exciting. A teacher she hated, during detention and on the Professors very own desk. Morgana mentally told herself for thinking such things. He wasn't insane enough to take things that far just to scare a student. As soon as he realizes she not going to succumb to his plan he will stop and let her go.

"Come now Miss Blackwater, why have you closed your eyes? You're not nervous now are you?"

She snapped them open only to find Snape's mocking face inches from hers. Taking a deep breath she stated calmly.

"Do your worst." He sneered in return. "But I'd rather leave my worst for a more appropriate time." With that he lat go of her wrists but she made no attempt to leave. She knew he would not let her go just yet he wasn't finished with her.

Both his hands were now resting on her knees, but it wasn't long before they very slowly began to run up her outer thighs. Not knowing how to react, other than telling him he's won, she let herself fall back onto his desk. She would never let him win.

The sensation of his fingers on her skin was like nothing she'd ever felt. Part of her mind was pleading for her to make it all stop while the other half was urging him on relentlessly. While her two halves were in conflict, a third and new sensation came to life as she felt her underwear being dragged down her legs.

Suddenly, any doubts she had held about him taking it too far faded rapidly as she heard the click of his belt buckle…

A/N: We're going to be combining chapters soon so Ch 1 and 2 will be together and so on and so forth. Just to make things a bit longer to read and so there aren't as many chapters to read by the time we're finished. 

(Blackwater): "Oooooohh… I can't wait, I can't wait…. Lots of stuff is going to happen in the next few chapters…"

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! ^_^  


	7. Chapter 7: Loss

**Disclaimer:** Most characters belong to J K Rowling but a couple are ours.

Chapter 7: Loss 

Suddenly, any doubts she had held about him taking it too far faded rapidly as she heard the click of his belt buckle…

Morgana felt paralysed, not knowing what to do. She wanted to give in and run away but she couldn't. Her body seemed to have a will of its own. A will that made her shiver in excitement. She was so confused!

Something wet around her eyes caught her attention and she realized she had begun to tear up in frustration. 

Morgana felt herself being dragged forward to the edge of the desk. Her legs being spread slowly and a warm body stepping between her thighs. Still, she couldn't bring herself to stop him. This would be her first time and it was with her enemy because she couldn't work up the nerve to give up. Her knees were lifted so they were at his sides and then held there roughly, his fingers digging sharply into her skin.

The moment when he entered her was sudden, the pain was like nothing she had ever felt. A pain so deep inside but she didn't cry out, or make any noise for that matter. She would not give him the satisfaction to know he'd just hurt her.

Morgana scrunched her eyes closed tightly and made her hands into fists until the pain subsided. It was then, and only then that she began to take notice of everything that was happening. The thing inside her was radiating a burning heat as if it were on fire but it was somehow soothing. He had begun a rhythm of moving in and out, in and out. A small kind of pleasure began to form inside of her and she silently willed him on, eager to explore this feeling further.

As Morgana saw it, she had just given up being a virgin permanently so she might as well try her hardest to enjoy the experience. After all, Snape had given her her chance to say 'no' and she had stubbornly refused. Therefore, this was technically not rape.  

His movements began to get faster, deeper and more demanding. She opened her eyes and looked up at the man whom had just taken her innocence and found his eyes closed and face empty of emotion. More so than usual. 

It seemed it was all over before it had even started. Morgana watched closely as a relaxed calmness spread over his features. His eyes fluttered opened and for a split second she swore she saw absolute heart wrenching sorrow in them. But this was Snape, Snape didn't have emotions, not any that would make someone feel sorry for him anyway, right? Yes, it had to be that way. 

He withdrew and turned from her suddenly. Now free from his grasp, Morgana sat up dazed and looked around, pulling her skirt down while she was at it. Around his desk was a mess. She spotted her knickers and slid off the table to get them. 

"Miss Blackwater, detention is over. Now leave." Snape still had his back to her but she didn't ask questions. She picked up her cloak and walked towards the door. Just as she reached for the handle he spoke again, more quietly this time.

"Blackwater, I'm… I'm…" she waited but the words didn't come. 

Morgana shut the potions room door behind her and walked slowly back towards Gryffindor tower, towards the comfort and security of her bed, towards the promise of dreamless sleep. Harry and Ron would be waiting for her she realized; they were so protective of Hermione and herself. She swung her cloak back into position and combed her messy hair through with her fingers. The pink lady was happy to see her back and opened when told the password.

Ron and Harry were asleep on the lounges so she went over and gently woke them up.

"Your finally back. He didn't make you do anything that bad did he?" Ron asked sleepily.

"You should go to bed, both of you." Morgana answered, artfully trying to avoid the question, "I am, I'm tired after detention. Thanks for waiting up for me." They said their 'goodnights' and went up to her room that she shared with the other sixth year Gryffindor girls and once in bed, sleep took over almost instantaneously.

Morgana woke in the morning to the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Wake up!"

"Go away!"

"No. We've got Potions class in half an hour to make up for yesterday."

At the mention of potions the previous nights events came flooding back to her and she realized the extent of what happened.

"Oh no." she whispered.

"Oh no what? Come on, get up Morgana."

"I…I don't feel well. I think I should just stay here."

Professor Snape's going to hit the roof you if you miss a lesson, especially this one."

"He'll get over it. I'm sick Hermione, I'm not going!" Morgana pulled the blankets over her head to shut her friend out. 'What am I going to do?' she thought silently to herself. This was a real mess.

Please, please review… we haven't gotten many yet. :,-(


	8. Chapter 8: Help

**Disclaimer:** Most characters belong to J K Rowling but a couple are ours.

Chapter 8: Help?

Curled in a tight ball on the common room couch, Morgana stared mindlessly out of the window. She could think of nothing else but what had happened the night before. Scared of what would happen when next she saw Snape, and how he would treat her. Yesterday she had been a virgin. Today… well, now she wasn't. She had lost it not only to the meanest man she had ever known, but to her best friend Harry's sworn enemy. How had she gotten herself into this situation?

"MORGANA!" 

She turned to see her three friends staring at her oddly, worried looks on their faces.

"Yes?"

"Where were you? We've been trying to talk to you for about five minutes!" Hermione said sitting down next to Morgana on the couch.

"Not really that long but you were off somewhere with the fairies. Are you ok?" Harry asked obviously concerned.

"Fairies? I didn't see any fairies?" Ron said confused.

"It's a muggle expression." Hermione added before turning her attention back to Morgana.

"Oh. Anyway, you were crying." Ron continued before receiving a sharp blow to the ribs by Harry's left elbow. "Well, she was! You didn't have to hit me!" he complained loudly.

Morgana felt her cheeks and found them damp. She hadn't realized she had been crying.

"I'm fine. How was potions?" she said deliberately changing the subject.  Ron's face twisted into excitement as he recalled for her the events in Professor Snape's class.

"He was late! But when he finally got there he actually said 'Goodmorning' to the class. Goodmorning! Snape! No one could believe it! His mood didn't last long though, he took-" 

"He took one look around at the class he had and he turned into the worst mood we'd seen in ages!" Harry paused just long enough for emphasis before continuing. "He took points off of Slytherin! He never takes points from his baby boy Malfoy but he did! We couldn't believe it!"

Hermione continued, "But then these two couldn't help laughing out loud and Snape took points from Gryffindor too. But that's not all, he asked why 'Miss Blackwater felt she didn't have to attend lessons like every other student?' I told him your weren't feeling well so then he said you are to attend detention ill or not, and the only excuse for someone not to attend a lesson is if they are deceased, and even then it's negotiable."

"He said that to the whole class!?" Morgana asked somewhat alarmed.

"No, just to us three, but I'm pretty sure everyone could hear if they listened hard enough, Malfoy snickered when he said it."

"Oh, what did Malfoy do to lose house points?"

All three of them grinned as Ron explained eagerly; "Malfoy deliberately dropped a potion on the floor and then said something like ' I wonder who's going to have to clean this?' all innocently but everyone knew he was talking about you Morgs. The idiots that sit around him all laughed and Snape didn't like that. So he said Malfoy was going to clean it himself and that he'd lost five points from Slythern. Five!"

"But how many did Gryffindor lose Ron?" Hermione stated, already knowing the answer. "Fifteen was it?"

"Yeah but Snape always takes points from Gryffindor, every lesson. He never takes points from Slytherin." Harry explained.

"It sounds like it was a fun class." Morgana said standing, "I'm sorry guys, I'm really tired so I'm going to go have a lie down."

"Oh?" Hermione said questioningly, "Ok."

With all the days' events running through her head still, Morgana made her way down to the dungeons to face Professor Snape. He was waiting for her and as she entered he told her to 'sit down', indicating to a second chair at his desk.

"Miss Blackwater…" he said evenly, "Morgana." Her name from his mouth sounded strange, unreal and she couldn't believe he had actually used it.

"I…I…last night…" he seemed to be looking for the right words but couldn't find them. She took this to her advantage and spoke herself.

"Don't apologise Professor." She spat harshly. "It doesn't suit you."

Silence echoed before he finally answered. His voice was cold and inaudible. 

"I have never before treated a student as I did."

It was a statement, nothing more.

"I'm not going to Dumbledore." She told him. "I didn't necessarily want it but I was given an abundance of opportunities to say 'no'." Snape raised his head up suddenly, his eyes narrowing, glaring at her questioningly.

"That doesn't mean I will forget the way you made it so pleasurable for my very first time." Immense sarcasm dripped heavily from every word she said. She wanted him to feel guilty for hurting her, even just a little bit, but she doubted it worked. 

She watched him closely for a reaction, any reaction but there was none. She sighed and stood up turning her back to him before walking over and finding a seat ready for their lesson on telepathy.

Learning to use it wasn't hard or so Morgana found. It was just a matter of self-control and concentration. It was the blocking other people out that proved more challenging. Morgana could feel the instant he entered her mind and the feeling was disconcerting to say the least. Having someone poking around hearing your thoughts. She wondered where he had inherited it from, his mother perhaps? Would he pass it on to any children he had? This made Morgana think back to last night with some urgency. What if she became pregnant? No wrong time of month, her period only finished last week. 

Last night… why hadn't she stoped him? She had lost her virginity to a teacher. A teacher out of all people! Still, Snape wasn't bad looking. Yes he had limp, lifeless hair but it was long. Morgana liked long hair. His sallow skin and hooked nose suited him well enough and he nice teeth. Yes, she thought, there were worst people who could have done the same thing to her. She was glad it hadn't been someone with no intelligence either. As horrible as Snape could be, he possessed a brilliant intellect. And as far as her brief encounter last night told her, he was big as well. But he was so rough… was he always that rough with everybody he slept with or was he different? Not gentle, she couldn't picture Snape being gentle, just different.

Morgana looked up at her Professor and saw him looking shocked. 

Uh oh… her face turned a nasty shade of red… she had forgotten that she was supposed to be practicing blocking him out of her mind… he had just heard everything!

There was silence for a long while during which Morgana tried to hide her face in shame. 

Oh my God! He had heard her thinking about what he would be like to properly sleep with, among other things. How was she going to get out of this one? She had to leave.

"Sir, I need to be excused."

"No." his answer was short and to the point. "Come here."

She lifted herself from her stool and walked over to where he sat, dreading the lecture that was to come. When she reached him he stood also.  He towered in height above her by almost a full head so she craned her neck upwards to look at him. Before she realized what was happening, Snape had pulled her forward and crushed his mouth to hers.

What the hell did he think he was doing!?! Morgana pushed herself out of the embrace suddenly and shoved him away.

"Where do you think your going Blackwater?" he asked softly. When she didn't answer he continued. "Don't you want the answers to your questions?"

"No." she mouthed voicelessly.

"Pity. It would have been my pleasure."

"Yours, but not mine." She answered quietly.

"Ahh…" he stepped forward seizing from her the wrist he had previously broken, pressing its underside to his lips. "Pleasure is something easily arranged."

A shiver passed through her with the feel of his hot breath on her skin. What was he doing to her? She should hate him! She should turn him over to Dumbledore for forcing himself on her in the first place. He had taken her purity and decency last night and discarded them without so much as a second thought, so why should she let him enjoy himself again tonight?

Oh God, his mouth was travelling up her arm and was nearing her shoulder.

Pleasure. What was pleasure? It wasn't what her had shown her last night, in fact he had tried his hardest to make it quite the opposite of an experience for her. He hadn't completely succeeded though. Not every part of it had been unpleasant.

His lips had passed her shoulder and started on her neck. 

Oh God, she couldn't stand it! Should she just give in?  Should he give him his chance to make it up to her?

Morgana shoved him back from her again and stared up into his face intently, searching. Seemingly happy with what she found burning in his eyes she smiled.

"You'll have to try harder than that Professor."

She turned and gathered her belongings before walking out of the room, leaving Snape standing there still aghast. 

Walking back down the hallway she couldn't believe what she'd done. She'd actually flirted with him! Flirted! Morgana never did anything like that! She never seemed to act like herself around him. First she yelled at him… actually yelled, and now she's flirting. What did he bring out of her that no one else could? She wished she could be that forward with everyone. The potion will help, for at least one night anyway.

Morgana remembered back to a time when she had had an over abundance of confidence. Say and do what ever she felt, when she felt like it. It was before her mother had died, and before she found out she had muggle in her. Not that she hated muggles, she just didn't want to be one. They were different, those non-magic people. They weren't like the rest of the population. She would never like to be with one, the way her mother had. Her muggle father should be dead! Dead for what they did to them, her and her mother. Morgana wished he was dead so she was no longer related to him either. What was his name again? Jones? Johns? Whatever, it didn't matter because she would never take his name. She was a Blackwater through and through and that was what she was going to stay. She would never take the name of a muggle. 

The only person who reminded her daily of her about the flaw in her parentage was Draco Malfoy, the pureblood prat. What'd she give to have blood as pure as what ran through his veins. But no, her blood was tainted.

It was then that Morgana realised not only had her thoughts wondered away from the subject at hand but that she had no idea of where she was. She was completely lost. She hadn't remembered taking a wrong anywhere but she was in a unfamiliar hallway. Morgana turned around and tried heading back the way she came but to no avail. She started to panic. What if Filch or Mrs Norris found her wondering about? She had enough detention with Snape already. Or would they put her to work polishing the trophies, dusting the teachers black boards, or cleaning out the racing broom closet? Stuff it…

"Hello?" she quietly yelled out. "Hello, Anyone there? I'm lost." She looked around apprehensively. Why hadn't she seen this hall before?

"Sir Nicolas? Grey Lady? Someone? Anyone?"

A small noise scurried along the corridor and made her a bit scared than she already was. Suddenly a loud bang sounded and that was the last straw, she ran. She didn't know where she was going until she smacked straight into something solid.

"Ahhh…" she cried out. They solid thing had been knocked to the floor with her and when she saw who it was she began to laugh.

A/N: Review, review, review… PLEASE….? 


	9. Chapter 9: Miss ABC

**Disclaimer:** Most characters belong to J K Rowling but a couple are ours.

When you're reading… **"**talking**"** and **_'_**_mind reading**'**_.

Chapter 9: Miss ABC 

_She didn't know where she was going until she smacked straight into something solid._

"Ahhh…" she cried out. The solid thing had been knocked to the floor with her and when she saw who it was she began to laugh.

"Harry?!" she questioned between breaths. "You don't know how glad I am to see you!" Harry was sprawled out on the floor in front of her half invisible and clearly still in shock. It was a very amusing sight indeed.

"Morgs? What are _you_ doing here? Why were you running?"

"I'm completely lost." She couldn't stop laughing. "Where are we?"

"Shhh…not so loud." he said looking around. "We're near the Ravenclaw dorms."

"No wonder it didn't look familiar. Were you on your way to see Cho?" At the mention of her name his face visibly fell. He missed her and everyone knew he wanted her back.

"Yeah, I was going to meet her to see if I could convince her to accompany me to the Yule Ball."

"And…?"

"And she didn't turn up."

"Oh." Morgana got to her feet and brushed herself off before helping Harry up. "So can you please show me the way out of here?"

"Yeah. We should put the cloak over us though, don't want to get caught."

With invisibility shrouding them they silently walked back to their own common room. When they were there they could once again speak.

"Harry?" Morgana asked quietly when they were sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Yes Morgs?"

"You told me Snape saved your life once. I couldn't imagine that."

"Don't worry. He tries not to make a habit of it. He genuinely hates me."

"No, I mean _why'd_ he save you? He's not exactly someone you'd expect to save someone. More likely to hurt them." She thought back to her own experiences with him. Wrist breaking, virginity stealing him.

"He's not. He owed my dad for saving his life."

"Oh." She sighed.

"You know he used to be a death eater don't you?" he asked cautiously.

"No. I didn't. But it figures." 

"What does?"

"How mean he is. And why he favours Draco." Morgana yawned loudly and sighed again. "It's time for sleep I think. Good night Harry. Thanks for saving me."

"Night Morgs. Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." She laughed. "Oh, and remind me to ask you how Hogsmeade was today in the morning. I forgot to ask earlier but I'm too tired now."

"Ok. I will. Nighty night."

It was Tuesday. Three days since the night Morgana had given her potions teacher something to think about and three days since she had bumped into Harry in an unknown corridor when she was completely lost. Snape hadn't said or done anything unprofessional to her since that night but she knew it was far from over.

She added the last ingredient into her memory restoration potion and sat back to watch it boil whilst watching her professor steal sly glances her way.

Suddenly, the classroom door flew open and in paraded a slinky looking blond girl wearing a rather dramatically modified slytherin uniform, minus the cape. When Morgana looked closer, she recognised that this girl did not attend Hogwarts.

"Hello Severus, remember me?" she sung cheerfully. Snape's eyes turned to her with a horrified look upon them.

"Ms Arramous. You were instructed to wait in my office upon your arrival. What are you doing disrupting me class?!!" His anger that was clearly visable would have made any student shrink in fright but it did not detour this blond in the slightest.

"I got bored. There is absolutely _nothing_ in your office to entertain me and I have heard so much about how _interesting_ your classes can be, I just had to come and watch. I hope you don't mind." She said, taking a seat behind his desk. Then much to the shock of the class, she continued to then lift her feet and place them on his freshly polished table.

Who was this girl Snape had so much patience for?

He turned to the class coldly before saying, "Get on with your work!"

Morgana watched this girl with acute interest. Her eyes were roaming each student before stopping on Draco. Something in her eyes showed recognition towards him and she smiled. Much to Morgana's surprise she saw Draco shrink behind his desk, the tips of his ears turning a shade of pink.

With shrewd interest she allowed the girls thoughts to enter her mind.

_'Ooooh…a Malfoy. I wonder if he ever noticed his boxers went missing in my apartment last summer?'_ Morgana couldn't believe what she had heard, but what surprised her more was what came next. She watched the girl look down and slightly wriggle in her seat with a smile on her face.

_'They're awfully comfortable.' _

At this Morgana couldn't suppress the giggles that were aroused within her. The girls' eyes suddenly fell in her direction with questioning look.

_'I wonder what that little Gryffindor's giggling about?'_

Morgana quickly silenced herself before automatically apologising. She didn't look up to see the girls' reaction but she heard what was mentally spoken next.

_'Nosy little bugger! That could get you into trouble one day.'_

Morgana snapped her head up instantly realizing this girl shared the same gift as she.

She was starting to think this gift wasn't as rare as everyone made it out to be.

_'What? So now your not going to say anything, how boring!'_ then to everyone's amazement, the girl drew a dagger out of her black, knee hight boots. Then using a charm, summoned the apple on Neville's desk (that he had saved for his lunch) catching it on the tip of the blade, before commencing to eat it slowly.

_'I'm really sorry,'_ Morgana told her, _'I…I didn't mean to intrude it's just, it's just I wanted to know why Malfoy was so embarrassed when you looked at him.'_

_'And now you know are you happy?'_

Before she could answer the girl looked at Neville and said out loud sweetly,

"Sorry, did you want some?"  Neville shook his head slowly still in awe.

_'So,'_ Morgana silently questioned her, _'Are you really wearing Draco's boxers?"_  In reply the girl nodded her head. To anyone watching this would have looked weird but to Morgana, it answered a very amusing question.

Both girls tried to hide their laughter behind their hands, and as they were doing so, Draco raised his.

"Lower your hand Mr Malfoy!" Snape snapped at him angrily. "This class is dismissed! Gisselle, get your feet off of my desk and follow me. I want a word with you."

Gisselle threw Morgana one last smile before adding _'meet me in the library in half an hour.'_ Before exiting the room behind Snape, leaving the class to pack their things. 

_Blackwater_: Well there you go, now Arramous has entered the plot. What do you all think of my co-writer?       Review please, please, please!!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Gisselle

**Disclaimer:** Most characters belong to J K Rowling but a couple are ours.

When you're reading… **"**talking**"** and **_'_**_mind reading**'**_.

Chapter 10: Gisselle

Back in the gryffindor common room, Ron, Harry and Hermione rounded on Morgana.

"Why were you laughing? Snape was so angry you shouldn't have pushed your luck like that." Hermione cried.

"Why _were_ you laughing anyway?" Harry questioned suspiciously.

"I…uh…I noticed Draco went really red when that girl came in. It was funny."

"Malfoy? Embarrassed? The only time I've ever seen him embarrassed was after he'd been bouncing up the walls and off of the ceiling." Ron laughed loudly, Harry and Hermione joined in.

"You've got to admit he made a rather good ferret." Harry added, "Pity he got changed back."

"Anyway," Hermione said, changing the subject, "I wonder who that girl was? And why she had such power over Snape?"

"She put her feet up on his desk! And he didn't even yell at her!" Ron shouted.

"Wonder why she called him by his first name? Maybe they're close." Added Harry.

"How close?" Hermione asked.

"Close, close." Harry answered.

"Nah, he couldn't get someone like her even in his dreams." Ron stated plainly. "He's too old, too ugly and too mean for someone that pretty. For _anyone_ for that fact!"

"I don't think they know each other like _that_." Morgana mused. "She didn't look at him as if she liked him very much."

"Yeah, I suppose. But that still doesn't answer the question of who she is, does it?" Harry spoke thoughtfully.

Morgana looked at the clock and found it was time to go to meet Gisselle.

"Hey guys… I um… I have to um… go to the library… to…ah… return a book. I won't be long." They all looked at her weirdly and she was expecting for Hermione to say she would come too, when she didn't Morgana sighed relief. They would all get a shock if they knew she was on her way to meet this mystery girl.

Morgana found Gisselle at the far end of the library pouring over a book that clearly belonged in the restricted section called '1001 Most Harmful Potions and Their Uses'. She looked up from her reading and smiled.

"Hi there. Took your time. I've been waiting for you."

"I know, I'm sorry." 

"So," she said, closing the book and pushing it away, "I've never met someone outside family who had telepathy. When'd it first come to you?"

"About five days ago if you could believe that."

"So what, you'd be sixteen then, right." Morgana nodded. "It always hits when you're sixteen. I've had mine for almost 2 years already. Did it happen right at the wrong time?"

"I was in potions and I um… intruded in on Professor Snapes thoughts… and I didn't know they were just that, I ah… thought he said a heap of stuff he didn't really…" 

Gisselle laughed. Loud and hard. When she finally quietened she stuck out her hand.

"Gisselle Arramous."

"Morgana Blackwater" she answered quietly taking it. Gisselle motioned for her to take a seat and she did so, opposite her.

"So you like Hogwarts then?" The blond asked.

"It's my home."

"Personally, the short time I was here I found it rather amusing. Of course, nothing can compare to France."

"France?" Suddenly Morgana found her voice. "Is that where you were living?"

"I …_transferred… _there during my second year at Hogwarts. Much classier."

"Did you meet Draco there?" she asked inquisitively.

"I met him… properly… there. But I have known him my entire life. Him _and_ Lucius. I know them both _very_ well. Like father like son I always say. Especially when it comes to those two." A sly smile played at the corners of her mouth as she said this. "I could tell you things you'd never dream about those two."

"Really?" This interested Morgana greatly. Maybe she could use something to get back at him.

"Take Draco for example. He absolutely _loves_ muggle television. Especially what they call Soapies. Stupid name if you ask me but highly amusing. Have you ever seen a television?"

"Yes. But Draco? He shuns anything muggle."

 "Ah, but that was before I got to him."

"Are you half muggle or something?" Morgana asked shyly.

"_Definitely not! _How disgusting!" she answered visibly appalled.__

Morgana turned as she heard her name being called from across the library. Harry and Ron were on their way over to the table, pausing slightly when they saw who she was with. Gisselle looked up sporting her most innocent face before saying,

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Gisselle, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." The quietness of her voice once again loomed.

"Pleasure to meet you both." She motioned for them to sit down and as they did so she continued. "I found Morgana here and thought she might like some company."

When they were all comfortable Harry asked what was on his mind.

"So, who exactly are you?"

"I'm Gisselle. Gisselle Arramous."

"I mean, to Professor Snape."

"You want to know _how_ I know him Harry?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh, yeah." He nodded.

"My mother knew him _very_ well, therefore I've known him my entire life."

"He doesn't seem to like you very much." Ron commented, "But then he doesn't like anyone very much, except Malfoy of course."

"Well everyone likes Malfoy…" Morgana yelled out _'No' _in her mind and Gisselle continued, "I mean, who wouldn't want to bow down to Master Malfoy?"

"Master Ferret you mean!" Ron laughed.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"He had a case a bouncing ferret a couple of years ago. Funniest thing we ever saw." Harry commented.

"Oh…" she answered, still confused. "Ok then."

Morgana turned to question the boys. "Where's Hermione?"

"Oh…yeah!" Ron yelled, "She got an urgent owl from the ministry of magic."

"She's got to go home!" Harry continued breathlessly, "She's packing right now."

"Why!"

"Her parents had an accident, don't worry they're both ok… sort of… but she's going to the hospital to see them. She said she'll be gone for a week or more."

"So her parents _will_ be alright won't they?"

"Yeah, but they will be in hospital for a while. If they weren't muggle they'd be all right by now. Hand on…" he stopped, something just occurring to him. "If Hermione's leaving, then who am I gonna go to the ball with?!"

Gisselle looked up excitedly, "There's a Ball?"

"Yeah," Ron complained, "In three days and my dates just left me high and dry."

"It's not Hermione's fault Ron." Harry said. "How would you feel if you received an owl saying your mum and dad had been in an accident?"

"Wouldn't bother me." Ron stated, "As long as they got to a wizards hospital. They'd be right as rain in a day or two."

"Ron! That's horrible!" Morgana cried. She could hear Gisselle stifling a laugh behind her hand. "I'd better go see if Hermione's alright. I'll see you all later."

A/N: not the most interesting of chapters I know but hey, they can't all be exciting…  REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Hermione go bye bye

**Disclaimer:** Most characters belong to J K Rowling but a couple are ours.

Chapter 11: Hermione Goes Bye Bye

Back in hers and Hermione's room in the Gryffindor tower her friend was in tears.

"I'm so worried about them Morgana!" she cried whilst throwing her belongings into her trunk. "My parents are all I have! I love them so much!"

"They will be alright Hermione." Morgana said trying to sooth some of her friend's pain. "Do you know what has actually happened to them?"

"Not much, only that my mother has some internal injuries that required an operation. I don't know how that went, they haven't sent word to me yet. My father will apparently be ok. Or so they say." Her throwing had become so frantic that she had missed the trunk several times. Morgana picked the stuff up and folded it before putting them where they should be. 

"Hermione, calm down! It won't do any good if you stress out like you are. Sit down!" Hermione slowly came over and sat next to Morgana on the bed. "Your parents will be fine."

"Oh I hope your right."

"I will be. Look, you sit there and wait for your owl while I re-pack your trunk for you."

"Ok." She said sadly. "Thankyou."

Morgana tipped out her trunk and started setting everything in it neatly. Hermione fell back and rested her head on the pillow.

"This all happened so quickly. It's been such a shock, you know?"

"Yeah, but everything _will _be alright. You'll see. Just be thankful for the fact you have parents to worry about. At least one quarter of the students in our grade alone are orphans."

"Including you and Harry." Hermione look at Morgana and smiled faintly, realizing that she was lucky just to have parents. "I guess Ron is worried about the ball?"

"Yes. He was looking forward to going with you." Morgana answered.

"Can I ask you a favour? Can you go with him? I know you were not sure if you really wanted to go yet, but you could take the potion before you go. Your smart Morgana you can make it without my help." Hermione pleaded 

"If it means that much to you and Ron agrees that is…"

"Thankyou. It takes a load off my shoulders. I am disappointed that I wont get to see you though." She got up and suddenly ran to her dresser. "Will you take a photo of yourself for me though?" Hermione handed her, her camera. " I love these the pictures move."

" Look!" Morgana exclaimed as she just noticed a barn owl flying towards the bedroom window. 

"Oh thank god it's here at last!" Hermione ran and unstrapped the note from the owls leg before reading it out loud.

To my Dearest Hermione, 

_Your Mother has come through the operation with full success. _

_Your Father is awake and asking for you._

_ I hope you arrive soon as we all miss you._

_Love always_

_Uncle Peter._

"See everything is fine. Now stop panicking so much. How are you getting there anyway?" Morgana asked.

"Professor McGonagall is taking me into Hogsmeade then she is going to apperate me there."

"Oh, that is nice of her. Anyway Hermione, I have your trunk packed so why don't we go down and find the boys before you go so you can say goodbye. We have a class soon."

"Bye Harry. Don't get into any mischief while I'm away." Hermione hugged Harry and sobbed. They had found the boys in the library where Morgana had left them still talking to Gisselle.

"I won't Hermione. Trust me." She smiled weakly knowing he would say anything to get her off of his back.

"Ron?" she hugged him tightly before briefly kissing him on the lips. "I've asked Morgana to go with you to the Yule Ball. I am sorry I'm leaving you like this."

"Cool." Ron smiled. "I have a date still. I don't have to go by myself and look like a loner."

"Hey!" Harry complained loudly, "I wanted to take Morgs!"

"Well then, we can share Moggi." Ron decided.

"Why share when I'm free?" Gisselle finally spoke up invitingly. "That is, if you don't _mind_ taking me Harry?" she battered her eyelids enticingly and Harry blushed.

"Of…of course not." He stuttered obviously surprised at the invitation.  

"Well then. Ron is going with Morgana, I am going with Harry, and everything is settled." Then Gisselle turned to Hermione and continued with a slightly sarcastic tone, "Now you can leave with a clear conscience. Bye, bye, have fun." She waved.

"I'm not going yet!"

"Sorry, I thought you were. Oh well. Bye boys. I'll talk to you later Morgana." Gisselle walked away swishing her hips. When she was out of sight Hermione turned to her friends.

"I don't think you should be going with her Harry, she doesn't seem like a very agreeable person, does she?"

"Oh Hermione stop worrying." Harry said, whilst still watching in the direction Gisselle walked off in, in case she came back. "We've talked to her for about an hour and she seems very… nice. Didn't you think so Ron?"

Ron wouldn't look directly at Hermione when he answered. "Um… sure."

"Well, what do you think Morgana?" she pleaded, hoping for _someone_ to agree with her.

"I think she's nice. I like her." Morgana shyly spoke.

"Oh. Fine then." Just then Professor McGonagall walked up to them and after giving Gisselle a distrusting glare, tapped Hermione on the shoulder. 

"Its time we got going Hermione dear. Is all your bags packed?" Hermione nodded and with a final wave they walked away leaving the three friends all alone.

Dinnertime in the great hall was a very noisy event indeed. Everyone was talking so loudly that it made whatever Gisselle was trying to subliminally tell Morgana almost non-existent, from the end of the teachers' table. She could only make out bits and pieces but not enough to actually know what was being said.  One thing she did hear quite clearly though was what Gisselle said as she finally stood up to make her way over to where Morgana sat.

"Oh fuck this!"

Morgana started laughing inwardly. 

"Gisselle sit back down!" Growled Snape, not at all trying to be quiet.

"I don't think so!" she replied looking down at him, before walking away. She reached where Morgana sat and took a seat between her and Harry. 

"Hi Harry. Hey Ronny." She said before turning her attention solely on Morgana.

"Are you finished yet? Want to go start making arrangements for this ball thingy?" Morgana nodded and they both stood before leaving. Outside the hall, the blond once again spoke.

"So Morgana, what are you going to wear?"

"I… I hadn't even thought about it yet…"

"Oh good. A makeover."


	12. Chapter 12: Multicoloured

****

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to J K Rowling but a couple are ours.

Chapter 12: Multicoloured

This chapter took us the longest to write so please review. I hope you like it.

__

Oh and 'Meri', thanks for your constant support of our work. We appreciate it heaps. 

If you give us (through our supplied address) your e-mail, we can tell you when we update if you want.

"Let's go visit Hagrid during our free period?" Ron said quietly.

"Ok, we haven't had time to visit him lately." Harry answered.

Morgana nodded.

"I just need to finish this first."

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously, trying to see what she was writing down.

"Oh nothing. Just an extra curriculum potions experiment."

"Bloody school work. Don't you ever think of anything else?" Ron complained more loudly. That was until he caught a filthy look from the librarian Madam Pince. "Yeah yeah, he muttered to himself in reply.

"Ok… ready."

Knock, Knock.

"Hang on… Be right ther'," Suddenly the door opened and Hagrid stood there looking rather flustered.

"What's the matter Hagrid?" Harry asked concerned.

"Nufin'. Just been talkin'." Someone pushed passed the giant with a smile on her face. 

"Gisselle?" Harry said confused.

"Harry? Morgs?" she paused as she walked towards Ron and gently ran a finger down his chin. "Oooh … and Ronny. What a pleasure bumping into you here." She paused once more before continuing. "See you later Hagrid."

With the door shut behind them Hagrid spoke again in his rough loud voice.

"Watch out for that one, she's close to that Professor Snape she is. One for getting' into trouble she is, that's why she left 'ogwarts she did. Terrible chaos she caused with them house elves."

"Elves? Hagrid, what did she do?"

"Drugged em all she did, asleep for a week. Nufin' we could do about it. Then what she did to the great Hall! Didn't think that could be done. Thought that would be the end of her I did."

"What did she do?" All three students yelled.

"Cursed it she did. Any student that walked through that door got their clothes shrunk." At this Hagrid's face turned a bright shade of red. "An' everyone's hair turned multicoloured. Terrible mess, Dumbledore even had trouble cleaning that one up. Even though he thought it was kinda funny. Think that's the only reason he didn't expel her. But when she got those poor Hufflepuff's… oh dear. That was it for her. Dumbledore managed to transfer her to Beauxbatons though. Awful nice of him I thought."

"What happened to the Hufflepuffs?" Ron asked, looking a little bit scared as to what the answer may be.

"Poor little tykes. She stole their entry portrait. It locked half of them in and half of the out. Took a full day to find a replacement and unlock the door. Never did find that portrait until…" Hagrid looked over at a painting sitting in the corner of a very angry King Henry VIII. 

"What's that?" Harry questioned.

"That? Why… that's the portrait."

Ron looked very impressed before saying "Cool!"

"I haven't seen that in seven years I haven't. She jus' bought it back then. That's what she was doin' here. don't know why she bought it to me though. Never did understand that girl."

There was a loud Knock on the door and it opened. Dumbledore was standing there with an amused look on his face.

"I believe you have something for me Rubeus?"

"It wasn't me. That girl has started again." Hagrid cried.

"It's alright Rubeus. I know it wasn't you. Think of it this way, she brings a little humour to Hogwarts in these dark times of ours."

"Your too soft on that girl Professor Dumbledore sir. She'll go runnin' a muck as usual."

"I think it's a bit late for that." The headmaster said whilst making his way over to the angry portrait standing in the corner.

"Ah…King Henry, how have you been?"

Detention. Really it was supposed to be a lesson in telepathy but is was still detention. Morgana sat there and pretended not to notice Snape looking at her. 

What was she thinking? Why was he playing this game with her and why was she so compelled to play along? She didn't love him. She knew he didn't love her. 

A deep nagging feeling surfaced whispering an answer in her ear. _Intimacy. S_he wanted intimacy. No, she _needed_ it. For years Morgana has been without any form of intimacy. From her mother kissing her goodnight, her supposed father hugging her when she needed his strength, to her brother being just in the next room when she needed his comfort and support. She had none of these now and she needed a substitute. _He_ was her substitute, and she his. She hated herself for thinking like this but she knew it was true.

A prickling sensation stung her eyes but she would not let her tears fall. Morgana never let herself cry and she didn't plan on starting now. She didn't know why she did it. Part of her hinted it was a self-destructive instinct, but she abruptly stood up and slammed her book down on the table. Snape looked at her narrowing his eyes suspiciously. She hated herself and she wanted herself to suffer more. That's what it had to be.

Morgana walked over to his desk cursing herself to stop but her body would not heed sound advice. Just before she reached him she turned and cast a good locking charm on the door.

"If you wish to do something to me, do it now." It was spoken through her teeth and she instantly knew it sounded stupid.

Snape sat back in his chair and bought his hands to a steeple in front of him… contemplating. 

"And what, pray tell…" his voice cold and menacing sent chills through her. "Do you expect me to do to you?"

"I honestly don't care… _Professor_. Work that one out yourself." His cool calmness made her want to hit him, but she didn't.

"I highly doubt you're in the position to offer suck cheek Miss Blackwater. Five points from Gryffindor." That was it. That was the final straw. Without even realising she did so, Morgana stretched out her arm and slapped him as _hard_ as she could across his face. A bright red mark graced his cheek evident against his deathly pale skin. No surprise showed in his face though, no shock. Just anger. He slowly stood before her.

"I believe I taught you a lesson in fear and respect already Blackwater. You obviously weren't paying much attention."

Morgana took a small step backwards before answering. Again that self-destructive urge took over her better thoughts of making a run for it.

"Obviously, _Sir_, the lesson wasn't taught effectively enough!" Oh God. What was she doing to herself? Talking like this was almost as good as writing a damn suicide note because it was going to get herself killed.

She looked up at him, trying to decide what to do. His hair fell in front of his left eye but his right still glared daggers. Pure black, boring into her very being. His hand slowly lifted itself to her neck where it tightly reigned, the other gripped hard into her shoulder. Morgana, in the heat of her anger, pushed her arms forward and began to fiddle naively with his belt buckle. This simple action caused the grip around her throat to tighten intensely making it very hard to breathe. Still she continued.

His hand dropped from her shoulder and ventured without permission between her thighs. Morgana closed her eyes. Such warmth, such a strange feeling having his hand there was. With one quick fluid movement he had grabbed her knickers and pulled them down before forcing her to step out of them. His free hand then went expertly to the buttons on her blouse undoing several in a matter of seconds, exposing the soft skin beneath.

__

'I can't believe this is happening again.' She thought to herself as a tiny smile graced her lips.

Rattle, rattle.

"Shit!" Snape swore under his breath and removing his hands. Morgana swiftly bent and snatched her knickers from the ground before moving away from her teacher. 

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the door swung open forcefully.

"Severus." Gisselle stood in the doorway with her arms crossed angrily across her chest. "You asshole."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I? You rude, arrogant, bastard! You have no right to stick your overly large nose in my business. You lost that right a long time ago!"

"Are you her father?" Morgana cried whilst re-doing her shirt buttons that had mysteriously come undone.

"No I'm not her father, but her father would be ashamed to see what she has become." He spat, straightening his robes.

"I only became what you taught me to be Severus!"

"No, you became what Lucius Malfoy taught you to be! I never taught you to turn your back on your family."

"Well if you didn't teach me then who did? Lucius, unlike you, '_was_' there for me for every aspect of my life. While the first thing I ever remember of _you_ was you turning your back on my mother when she needed you most, even though you could have prevented her death. So, in turn, I turned my back on you!"

"I loved your mother and she knew that! You will never know _all _the circumstances of her death, my _ear_!"

"Then tell me _DEAR_!" she yelled.

"It was her dying wish that you never know the whole truth of that night. Unlike you, I _will_ honour your mothers' memory. She knew when she asked that I could not help her. If I had of, you would not be here now!"

"No! I would be with my mother!"

"_That_ is where your wrong. If I had of helped your mother that night then _you_ would be dead and your mother a lost soul in Azkaban." Snape looked around at Gisselle and Morgana before turning and storming out of the room leaving nothing but silence.

Morgana made a move for her bag while Gisselle still stood there stunned. As Morgana took a step towards the door it seemed to suddenly snap Gisselle out of her trance. She turned slowly a confused look on her face.

"Hang on." She calmly paused, obviously thinking. "What were you doing with my Uncle?"

Morgana stiffened and turned to her new friend.

"I…I…"

"You do know he's married don't you?" she said with an extremely bitchy tone.

Morgana's world began to spin as it sunk in…

"Married?" she said quietly to herself. A sudden sick feeling rushed through her and she gripped her stomach.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Gisselle added, putting the cherry on

the cake.

Tears welled up in Morgana's eyes and she ran out of the room crying.

"What have I gone and done?!"

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!! (no flames please) 


	13. Chapter 13: Eat Your Heart Out, Barbie!

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to J K Rowling but a couple is ours.  
Chapter 12: Eat Your Heart Out, Barbie!  
I know it was left on rather an interesting note guys, hope you liked. Oh and font is not working on the computer I used so I'll re-load with italics later.  
  
Gisselle found Morgana the next morning still in bed, having apparently convinced Harry to sneak her in the Gryffindor tower.  
"What do you want now? You already did enough last night." Morgana sulked from beneath her covers.  
"Oh get over it already. I was shitty. No need to ruin a perfectly good friendship over it."  
"Friendship!?" that made her head snap up to face Gisselle. "No friend would have done what you did! No friend would have said what you said!"  
"It was all true though. Every word." she replied calmly, obviously deciding now would be a convenient time to go through Hermione's trunk.  
"Get out of there! Get out of my room and just... just leave me alone!"  
" Oh calm down!" then, more gently as she came and sat on the bed. "I apologise ok. I'm sorry I took my anger out on you. Forgive me?"  
"No."  
"Pleeeeeease!" the blond put her hands together and pretended to beg. "I have just bought your dress for the ball and we have all the ingredients for the potion. You can't back out now. You promised me you'd have a make-over!"  
"Fine then. Just leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep."  
  
Later, before the ball:  
"Are you sure we made this correctly? I didn't read anything anywhere about it smoking."  
"Yes, yes. It's supposed to do that. Now drink up."  
It smells horrible!" Morgana winced as she bought it to her nose.  
"Drink it already!" Gisselle ordered, tapping her foot impatiently. "We need to get you ready."  
"I'm not sure about this. Maybe I shouldn't go."  
"Oh come on Morgs! I have 20 galleons riding on this."  
"What!?!" Morgana shrieked, slamming the potion down.  
"Careful, you might spill it!"  
"You bet money on me?"  
"Of course. I had to pay for expenses. Your dress is designer you know. I was just lucky I found my 'C' there. You would think that that would be an easy letter but it's really not."  
"What are you talking about Gisselle? And who did you bet against?"  
"Oh, no one important. You see, Draco says you don't have the courage to turn up tonight, and I said you did. Of course he doesn't know about our little pre-party drink you've got there."  
"You made a 20 Galleon bet on me! With Malfoy?"  
"And?"  
"You do realise that to the average wizard, 20 Galleons is a lot of money?"  
"Really? Well you've never seen inside my uncle's vault, and little does my uncle know I have a key. And we all know the Malfoy's can afford it. So… bottom's up"  
  
***  
  
"Well, well, well. You turned out better than I would have dared thought. Not one person in that room will recognise you." Gisselle commented proudly.  
"I barely recognise myself!" Morgana added, as she surveyed the final result in the mirror, the scarlet gown Gisselle had chosen fitted like a glove. Exsensuating her curves in the right places and proving to herself that she wasn't the scrag she and everyone else was led to believe. Looking at herself now, she realised for the first time that she was actually very beautiful.  
Gisselle had magicked her hair into a mass of shinny black curls placed intricately on top of her head and made her face elegantly. She definitely wasn't the same old Morgana, inside and out.  
Gisselle wore a silver satin gown of an almost old fashioned nature, if it hadn't been for the long slit gracing up her left thigh. Her hair was fixed in a similar style as Morgana's only with a lot less length.  
"We're gonna knock 'em dead." Gisselle spoke.  
Just then there was rapping at the door.  
"Harry's here. Let me answer it. He'll flip out when he sees me." Morgana said, already walking over to it.  
"I don't think that's the best idea."  
"Why not?"  
"You'll see." But Morgana took the hint and went and stood just out of view. Gisselle opened the door and stood aside as Harry entered.  
"Your look really nice." He smiled appreciatively before continuing. "Are you both ready? Where's Morgs?"  
"I'm right here Harry." She answered stepping forward. He turned and looked at her.  
"So what do you think?"  
Harry's eyes widened in disbelief as his mouth dropped open.  
"I uh… uh… uh…"  
"I'm a pure genius aren't I?" Gisselle spoke behind him.  
"You… um… wow?" Morgana smiled even wider. "Is that really you Morgs?" he asked  
"Don't be silly Harry, of course it's me. Where's Ron?"  
"He uh, he's meeting us there." He answered still staring.  
"Well, if we're quite ready, maybe we should head down to the awaiting party." Gisselle commented, already getting bored.  
  
As they walked down the corridor towards the main hall they noticed Draco ahead of them. He had the local Slytherin slut, Pansy attached to his arm and was just about to enter when he noticed them. He visibly smirked then Morgana saw him whisper into Pansy's ear and she let go of him and continued forward while he stayed behind. Then, when his date was safely inside the door he turned and walked towards them.  
"So Potter, how much did it cost you for these two? Quite a lot I'd imagine" he said looking the girls over.  
"I'm not the one who has to pay for a date around here Malfoy."  
"Why don't you go back to the hole you crawled out of." With these words he shoved Harry out of the way, causing him to land on the floor. "Why don't you girls accompany someone worth your attention, on the way Gisselle, you can introduce me to your little friend."  
"Your do already know my little friend Draco. Let's just say you owe me 20 Galleons."  
This visibly confused him for a moment, obviously not remembering the bet but suddenly, disbelief washed over his face as the full realisation of it dawned.  
"Now," Gisselle continued, "Will that be in cash or direct deposit? I'd prefer cash, much easier to spend. And to think, the only spell I used was on her hair."  
Which wasn't really a lie because the potion wasn't a spell.  
Morgana thought maybe she ought to say something to top it all off, seeing how priceless the look on his face was at that point.  
"Thankyou for the offer though… Malfoy. I'll keep it in mind."  
Both girls laughed before turning and helping Harry to his feet and heading towards the entrance, leaving Draco standing there still stunned.  
  
Please review guys, we haven't got many and this story is our 'baby'. Please!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14: I've Got Big Balls

Disclaimer: You know what we don't own.

Chapter 14:I've Got Big Balls

When they entered the great hall together a lot of people turned towards them and a whispering could be heard.

"Potter… with two dates?"

"Isn't that, that new girls?"

"The Slytherin?"

"She got expelled a few years ago!"

"Who is that other girl?"

"She looks familiar."

"Yeah, she does."

They saw Ron at a far table, his eyes wide with shock. He slowly got up and made his way over to them.

"Blimey Morgana, what happened to you?" he took her arm from Harry and led her over to the table. The other two sat down next to them. "I wouldn't have recognised you if you hadn't of come in with Harry."

"You don't like it?"

"Like it? You look bloody brilliant Moggi!"

"Thanks Ron. Pity Hermione's not here to see the results. She helped me after all."

"Oh, she can see it another time." Gisselle winked.

"I'm not sure if I should ask what that means." Harry said, obviously unsure if he really wanted to know the answer or not.

"Why is everybody staring?" Morgana asked her friends casually, already knowing the answer. "Anyone would think they'd never seen us before."

"Shut up Moggi," Ron playfully swatted her, "You know very well they're trying to figure out how they know you or where they've seen you before. You don't look a thing like what you did before. No one could ever see you under that veil of hair always hanging in you face."

"I hope you mean that in a nice way Ronald Weasley." She answered back just as playfully.

"Awww…. You know I do." He smiled, "Come on Moggi, let's dance!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Timidly putting his hand on her waist they began to waltz in time with the other couples on the floor. Harry and Gisselle joined them a moment later doing much fancier moves than Ron obviously knew how to do. He seemed to be treating her so gently that Morgana had to laugh.

"Don't worry so much Ron, it's only me. The same Moggi you've always known."

"I know that… it's just… you don't look like the same Moggi. You look more like a Gisselle type of girl now and it's really good, I'm just not used to it."

"Well don't stress, it is me. Just new and improved, with better clothes."

Gisselle must have over heard them because she smiled deviously and added,

"Don't you mean a lot less and tighter clothes?" This comment made Ron's face start turning the colour of his hair because it was plain, as day to anyone who looked that Morgana's dress hid nothing from the imagination.

Both girls laughed, and Ron gave in twirling Morgana around the dance floor.

After a while everyone was called to find a seat before Professor Dumbledore gave a speech. Harry, Gisselle, Ron and Morgana sat along side Neville, Seamus, Dean and their dates, some girls from Hufflepuff.

"Good evening. As you all know, school examinations being Monday," a few groans came from students around the room. "So enjoy tonight, be merry and dance. Tonight's feast can be selected by you using these" he waved his hand slightly and as he did so, a card and quill appeared before each student. "Fold them then put them on the table when you are done and the order will be put through. Enjoy yourselves."

Morgana looked down at her card and picked up her quill. She chose roast beef and vegetables with cauliflower cheese. For desert she had hot apple pie with custard and vanilla ice cream.

An Hour Later:

Morgana and Harry were taking a turn around the dance floor. People were still looking at her curiously but due to the Hufflepuff girls and Neville, Seamus and Dean, people now had a name to go with the mysteriously familiar face.

The seventh years had all heard about her little tantrum with Professor Snape so there was a few rumours floating around about how she had suddenly changed so dramatically overnight. A few of her personal favourites were possession and multiple personalities.

Merlin some people were daft.

Gisselle came floating over and interrupted their dance.

"Hey Morgs, enjoying yourself?" she asked giving Harry an appraising look from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, of course I am."

"That's good. Hey Harry my sweetie, can I ask you a big favour?" Gisselle asked, her voice dripping with honey.

"Um… ok." He answered unsurely.

"Great. Could you possible grab us some drinks while we find a seat?"

Harry laughed, "Sure. I think I could manage that. Be back shortly."

Gisselle and Morgana made their way over to a fairly empty table and sat down.

"Ok, now that we are alone, see our little blond friend over there?"

Morgana looked to where her friend had motioned and Draco sat smirking at the laughing goons around him.

"Well anyway," Gisselle continued, "Apparently one of his friends commented on how…good… you looked tonight, in quite a crude manner mind you. His reply to this was to say you were the ugliest _thing_ here tonight. His friend laughed and told him he was crazy and Draco, being the Malfoy that he is, said someone couldn't even _pay_ him to touch you."

Morgana laughed, what he had said to her in the entrance hall playing clearly in her mind.

"So my idea, being Malfoy raised as _I_ was, is to prove to him how stupid a comment that was and make him regret the day he ever said it."

"I assume you have a plan?"

"I always have a plan." Gisselle sounded slightly offended.

"Well…? What is it?"

"To get him to eat his words of course. By the time we finish with him, he's going to be following you around like a love sick puppy."

"He is? And what makes you so sure Draco Malfoy, Slytherin and king wanker will trail after me, a Gryffindor book worm with a make over?"

"Because," Gisselle smiled, "I'm on the case."

Just then, Harry and Ron came running over. Drinks in hands they both were obviously trying hard not to laugh.

"Guess what!" Ron whispered loudly. "Guess what we were just told!"

Harry didn't wait for the surprised girls to answer before he continued on from Ron.

"Malfoy turned Susan Bones's hair bright green earlier and actually got a detention. It looked hilarious! But get this, Snape was the one who gave him the detention!"

"So… I have to spend my night with both Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy." Morgana tried to sound like she was complaining and upset by the idea. Really though, all she could think about was how much fun it would be. Two Slytherin's and a Gryffindor locked in a room.

"Oh sorry Moggi. But you've got to admit it is weird. I wonder what got Snape's knickers in such a bunch." Ron mused.

At the comment about who'd tampered with Snape's knickers Morgana's face went red and Gisselle started to laugh.

They went back to dancing not long after that and Morgana was surprised when a seventh year Ravenclaw asked her to join him for one of the slow songs.

The guys name was Rhys Myers and he was nice looking with dark hair and vivid blue eyes. He was at least a full head taller than Morgana and was quite free with his hands. During the dance, much to her and all her friend's surprise he put his hand squarely on her ass. She didn't move it however; she kinda liked the attention she was getting. She saw Ron getting annoyed though. During the song following that, she shocked Rhys by pushing herself against him as they moved, it was more than fun as she felt him grow hard because of it. The fun was short lived though as Ron came over and claimed his date back. Giving the seventh year boy a murderous look as he started to protest.

"What was that Moggi?!" he demanded quietly so no one could hear them.

"What was what?" she replied innocently.

"You and him, you were… he was…"

"Dancing?"

"No. It was more than that, he was groping your behind and you let him!"

"So? If I have no problem with it then you shouldn't. Plus, it was harmless Ron. A little flirting that's all." She explained while trying not to laugh at his over protectiveness.

"I just don't want people to think that they can use you, that's all." Ron sighed.

Morgana laughed softly and hugged her friend. If anyone was going to do the using it would be her.

During the next hour or so Gisselle managed to get up to some of her normal mischief. She had danced, quite provocatively mind you, with almost every guy attending the ball, leaving a trail of very angry witches in her wake. Harry took this all in his stride, dancing with a few of the ones more 'hell bent on revenge'. Morgana danced mainly with Ron but a couple of others had managed to get one in while Ron wasn't looking. Rhys came back for another two dances before Ron almost ended up punching him.

Gisselle and Draco danced together for a long time causing much commotion at their table. Still, she was fun to watch and when the song 'REV' by 'Puscifer' began to play (A/N: This song is from the Underworld soundtrack and is one of the most seductive songs I've ever heard) Gisselle dragged Morgana into the centre of the crowd and they then began to dance with each other. Swaying their hips slowly and sensuously in time with the overpoweringly, seductive song. Every male (excluding Dumbledore) couldn't keep their eyes from following each and every movement produced by the two teenage girls.

Morgana searched for her upcoming prey (Malfoy) and found him leaning against the wall towards the back. His eyes were glued to them but she knew he may be only watching Gisselle but she highly doubted it. In any other situation yes, Gisselle stood out more but right now she knew they looked like equals. She knew she looked good for her friend had made sure of that.

Gisselle motioned for her to grab a guy and a red faced Ron made his way over to join her. Harry was clearly enjoying himself with Gisselle as she rubbed her back against him.

Morgana's arms snaked around Ron's neck and his around her waist.

"Don't worry so much Ron," she whispered into his ear as she began to dace dirtily in his arms. "I'm not trying to get you into bed. Your still Hermione's."

He physically relaxed slightly and began to dace with her. She would have to tell him one day that he smelt really good. Not like anything in particular just really damn good.

Morgana only had a half-hour before she was due for detention. The time had fled her too quickly and it was sad. She was having such a good time; she hadn't felt this… great before. Still, all good things must come to an end.

Harry and Gisselle snuck out the hall being noticed by only a few. Morgana so wanted what they had at the moment, someone to kiss. All she had was a best friend that was already taken.

She decided to leave a little early so she had ample time to change and get into something more appropriate for detention.

She kissed Ron goodnight (on the cheek only ppls) and headed out the door. On the way out Rhys stopped her.

"Hey, leaving so soon?"

"Detention." She answered him. "Got a goodnight kiss for me before I leave?"

His surprised showed before a sly smile spread across his perfect face. He leaned over and captured her lips with his. His mouth was hot and inviting as he pulled her closer. Tasting of lollies and other good things. After a few more moments they parted.

"Goodnight Morgana." She nodded and continued on her way.

She chose a pair of tight black pants and her grey school jumper, then put her robe on over the top. Oh, she wanted to play with some Slytherin's tonight.

"Professor, I don't see why I need to be her. I didn't do anything wrong." Draco stated as he found a seat at the front of the classroom.

"Shut up Mr. Malfoy. I am not in the mood for hearing complaints from the likes of you. As amusing as Miss Bones's hair may have appeared, here is where you will stay until I feel the urge to say detention is over. Do I make myself clear?" Snapes voices whispered threateningly. He had made his point exceedingly clear, even to Morgana so Draco nodded his head in silence.

"And as for you Miss Blackwater, after a week of your company I am truly sick of the sight of you. I do not wish to spend another night after this with you. Is that clear?"

She looked down at her feet. She had known something like this was coming. After being caught by Gisselle they could no longer be stuck together alone. So she replied with a simple,

"Yes, Sir."

They had been there an hour already. Her organising and categorising feathers and Draco washing out dirty jars that had once contained such things as animal and plant parts.

She put the last Jobberknoll feather into it's section before turning to her Professor with a questioning look.

"Now dust, straighten and organise the cupboard of restricted potions Miss Blackwater. I want them in alphabetical order and the expiry dates all checked and noted. Make a list of potions that I am running low on or that need replacing. I'm sure I can trust someone like…_you_…" he paused, "with such an important task." If she didn't know him better it would have sounded like he detested her but she did and she knew it was all for show. Morgana heard Draco snigger behind his hand.

"I wouldn't put that hand too close to your face Malfoy." It was now her turn to smile, "That jar you are holding had Dragon's bile in it. I'm sure it would be delicious if you accidentally got some in your mouth. Imagine what wonderful things it would do to you."

Draco's face paled a little as he looked down at his hands in disgust.

"Stupid Mudblood." He spoke harshly meeting her eye.

"Stupid?" she asked surprised. "Now really Draco, that doesn't say much about _you_ then does it? For if I'm stupid but you're the one who was about to corrode his mouth, throat and stomach, well that doesn't make you particularly smart now either, does it?"

He glared at her, she figured he wasn't used to her having the nerve to talk back to him.

She took all the bottles down shelf by shelf, precariously dusting them, checking the dates before putting them back on the shelf. When she had finished almost an hour later (The cupboard isn't that big), she noticed both Snape and Draco watching her. Taking this to her advantage, she very slowly slid her robe from her shoulders before throwing it unceremoniously onto the bench. She picked up her list and slid over to Snape's desk. He was sitting in his chair behind it so she lent over the front (Giving Draco a perfect view of her behind) and put the papers before him. Before she turned around she gave her Professor a wink then walked back over to where he cloak lay.

"Would you like me to stay longer Sir?" she smiled sweetly.

"Sweep the floor and then you may go." He was trying so hard not to look at her for he knew she was just playing with both Slytherin's.

She grabbed the broom and swept the whole area, leaving near Draco till last.

"Oh gee, it's the Gryffindor slut." He whispered so only she could hear. "Everybody saw you with both Weasley and Myers all night. Slut."

She laughed as she put the broom down.

"You sound jealous Draco. Sad I didn't give you a kiss goodnight too? Just a hint though, don't let anyone else catch you sounding like that now will you." And before he could answer she had grabbed her cloak and was bounding out of the room calling,

"Night Professor." Behind her.


End file.
